A Garden of Roses!
by bopdog111
Summary: Both in prequel, and sequel of "The Moon of the Garden"! Before the wedding Celina, and Yuri had doubts that they'll be good parents. That is when Celina told Yuri something he didn't expect. Then years later Celina, and Lilly got ready for Yuri's Birthday that will come. What can they manage to do? Rated T for pregnancy. Co-Authored with Ulrich362.


**bopdog111: Okay guys. This is 'The Moon of the Garden''s sequel.**

**Ulrich362: That's right, so hopefully you enjoy it.**

**bopdog111: This is a flashback chapter to where Yuri, and Celina did there wedding before Lilly is born, and it also shows of a duel that Lilly is participating in.**

**Ulrich362: The wedding will be... interesting, to say the least. As for the duel, well... who knows. Enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

**bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

A few days had passed since Celina had seen the baby and she was emotionally distraught, it was for that reason she was currently sitting in You Show Duel School waiting to talk with Zuzu about it.

Zuzu walked over, "Celina?"

"Oh... hey Zuzu, are you busy?" Celina asked.

"No. What's wrong?" Zuzu asked sitting beside her.

Celina looked down as she started tearing up and placed a hand on her stomach. "This. It's all wrong."

Zuzu looked confused.

"We're bad people Zuzu, Yuri and me." Celina frowned.

"No of course not." Zuzu told her taking her hand. "You two absolutely deserve this child."

"Zuzu, do you know how many people the two of us hurt or worse?" Celina questioned. "The two of us should be executed, along with almost everyone else from Duel Academy."

"It's okay really." Zuzu told her. "That doesn't mean we can't forgive you guys."

Celina just looked down and shook her head. "I want to be alone right now."

Zuzu looked sad before patting her back, and walked outside.

"How is she?" Lulu asked.

"She said she wants to be alone right now." Zuzu answered.

Rin and Lulu frowned hearing that.

"I wish we can do something." Zuzu said sadly.

"What can we do?" Rin asked.

Zuzu shrugged sadly.

"Then I guess... I'll see you guys later." Lulu frowned.

"See you Lulu." The two waved.

As she left Yuri walked in muttering under his breath and holding his hand.

"Yuri? Did you hurt your hand?" Rin asked when she sees that.

"Poisoned myself actually, can you open the cabinet?" Yuri requested.

"What?" Zuzu asked shocked. "Come on we're taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, besides it isn't your choice anyway." Yuri pointed out. "So can you please just get the bottle in the cabinet?"

"We're not letting you kill yourself." Rin told him.

"Which of us knows plants?" Yuri questioned.

"How does that relate at all?" Zuzu asked.

"It's not the first time this has happened and I know what to do." Yuri told her. "So for the last time will you open the cabinet and give me the bottle?"

Zuzu hearing that handed him the bottle. Yuri nodded and took it before taking a small sip only to frown. "He was good for one thing at least."

"Who was?" Rin asked him.

"The Doktor." Yuri answered. "The Professor knew about how I tended to the gardens and instructed him to make sure nothing happened. Long story short, I learned how to deal with poisonous plants at a young age."

They both nodded before Zuzu said, "Can you help us?"

"How?" Yuri asked suspiciously.

"Celina." Rin answered simply.

"And?" Yuri prompted. "What do you want me to do?"

"Tell her not to worry." Zuzu answered, "And that you two don't have anything to worry."

"Lie then, alright." Yuri nodded.

"It's the truth Yuri." Rin told him. "We want you two to know that it will be okay, and that we're at your back."

"Oh, that's what you meant. Alright." Yuri shrugged.

They nodded as Yuri walked in.

"Celina, Rin and Zuzu wan..." Yuri started before frowning. "What's wrong?"

Celina looked over saddened before explaining it. Yuri closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe they'll forgive you though, after all you're one of the Lancers who helped everyone. Unlike me."

"Yuri your one of the people we forgave." Zuzu told him.

Yuri and Celina turned to her.

"I don't want forgiveness Zuzu. Honestly, there's only two reasons I don't kill myself." Yuri mentioned.

"What are they?" Rin asked him.

"They're both right there." Yuri answered gesturing to Celina.

"Well we're both your friends Yuri." Rin told him.

"No, you aren't." Yuri told them.

"Why?" Zuzu asked.

"Just go." Yuri frowned.

"Well just remember Yuri we are your friends." Zuzu told him. "If we aren't we would not be concerned about you, or Celina."

With that they walked off. Yuri just closed his eyes at that. Celina walked over, "Yuri..."

He turned to her. "What is it?"

"...You know how I'm feeling right?" Celina asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Yuri admitted.

Celina hugged him from behind.

"Celina..." Yuri whispered before turning to face her.

Celina was looking down. Yuri frowned at that. That was before she embraced him tight. Yuri blinked in confusion before hesitantly hugging her back.

"Do you feel like this is a mistake?" Celina asked as he could feel tears.

"... No. You deserve to be happy." Yuri answered._ 'Even if I don't.'_

Celina then told him, "Then... Then marry me."

Yuri froze. "What?"

"Please Yuri. Marry me. I have great feelings for you." Celina admitted.

"That... I don't..." Yuri started uncertainly. "How, and why? I don't understand."

"At the two things we like." Celina answered. "A full moon, and a garden."

"That... it honestly sounds beautiful but. Why me?" Yuri questioned. "It doesn't make any sense."

"...you." Celina mumbled.

"... Are you absolutely sure?" Yuri whispered.

Celina nodded.

"... then ok."

Celina smiled before embracing him again.

_'I just hope this isn't a mistake on her part.'_ Yuri thought.

* * *

_1 month later..._

Everything was prepared, and Celina was wearing a purple dress.

"Well... this is it." Lulu told her.

Celina nodded looking over herself mostly her baby bump that is growing. "Do I look fat in this?"

"No." Zuzu answered.

Celina nodded hearing that.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked.

Celina nodded. With that the four of them headed to the ceremony. Celina nervously walked as she stared at the moon smiling walking to where Yuri is. He was waiting for her but looked nervous. She arrived at where he is.

"Purple suits you, though it isn't traditional is it?" Yuri asked.

"No... It's my favorite color." Celina answered.

"Well like I said, it suits you Celina." Yuri repeated.

Celina blushed as the priest took his place saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the joining of Yuri, and Celina in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a very tense silence in the area. In the end no-one objected as the priest nodded, "Then do you Yuri take Celina as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Yuri closed his eyes. _'Is this fair to her? Can I really say yes to that question?'_

Celina stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"... I do." Yuri answered.

The priest nodded, "And do you Celina take Yuri to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Celina looked before closing her eyes with a smile, "I do."

The priest smiled before saying, "May the groom present the ring please?"

Yuri nodded taking the ring.

He placed it on her finger as she smiled looking at him.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Yuri looked at Celina as she noticed uncertainty and doubt still in his eyes. Noticing this Celina leaned in, and gave him a kiss as everyone started to clap.

"There's no going back now Celina." Yuri whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

"How do you feel?" Rin asked Celina.

"Really happy." Celina answered.

Zuzu and Lulu smiled hearing that.

"That's great." Rin mentioned.

"And I can't wait to hear how your baby's gonna react." Lulu smiled.

"Yeah." Celina nodded rubbing her stomach.

The rest of the time they celebrated as Celina, and Yuri had cake.

* * *

_Years Later..._

"Mom, can we get daddy a birthday present?" Lilly asked.

"What kind Lilly?" Celina asked holding her hand.

"A music box?" Lilly asked.

"That sounds nice. Or perhaps a flower?" Celina smiled.

Lilly smiled. "Yeah."

With that they walked to where they need to go. As they walked Lilly paused. "Mom, do you think I'm getting any better?"

"I'm sure you are." Celina answered. "Your getting better everyday."

"Yeah, maybe I'll win the tournament like miss Riley did." Lilly smiled.

Celina smiled hearing that as they entered the store.

"Excuse me, can we ask you something?" Celina requested to the man behind the counter.

"Hm?" He looked over.

"Hi, are there any music boxes or nice flowers here?" Lilly asked politely.

The man notices that she isn't looking at him which made him whisper to Celina, "Is she feeling okay?"

"My daughter is blind." Celina explained. "She wants to buy her dad a birthday present."

The man noticed before saying, "Okay there at the left."

"Thank you." Celina smiled before walking to the left with Lilly as the two of them started looking for a present.

Celina looked around while Lilly kept on staring ahead. Suddenly Lilly paused and inhaled before smiling. "There are pretty flowers here right mommy?"

"Yep." Celina smiled.

Lilly smiled and walked towards them only to bump into someone.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Watch where you're going brat." the man she bumped into snapped before walking off.

Lilly looked hurt as Celina hugged her daughter. Lilly hugged Celina back sadly. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"It's okay Lilly. People can be mean." Celina told her.

Lilly nodded hearing that. "Not daddy though."

"Yep." Celina nodded.

Lilly smiled before walking to where she smelled the flowers and trying to look for one that smelled pretty.

"Be careful Lilly. Just let your nose do the talking." Celina told her.

"I remember mommy." Lilly giggled before pausing in front of a small bouquet of pink and white roses. "These smell nice, are they pretty?"

"Oh yes they are." Celina smiled rubbing her back.

Lilly smiled as Celina picked up the flowers. Celina checked the price. "Huh $10 for this whole thing. Anything else you want to get for Daddy?"

"I still like a music box." Lilly smiled.

"Okay let's find one." Celina smiled taking her hand.

Lilly smiled as they walked through the store. Celina looked before they see the Music Boxes. "Okay we're here. Okay just be careful, and chose."

"I will be." Lilly nodded before reaching for them and gently making sure she had one of the boxes before opening it to hear the music.

It started to play a soft tune.

"Wow, that's so pretty." Lilly smiled only to put it back and pick up another one.

It started to play a tune that sounds comforting.

"Wow... which one do you think daddy would like mommy?" Lilly asked.

Celina gave thought before answering, "I say the second."

"I think so too." Lilly smiled happily.

Celina looked, and sees the price. "$6. Fair enough. Is there anything else?"

"Nope." Lilly answered.

"Okay. Take my hand." Celina smiled.

Lilly nodded taking her hand. They walked to the cashier.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" the cashier inquired.

"Yes sir." Celina smiled placing the Music Box, and the Bouquet.

The man nodded before ringing them up. "That'll be $16."

Celina gave him a $20, "Keep the change."

"Thank you, have a nice day." the cashier smiled.

Celina nodded as they walked out with Lilly holding the Music Box, and her holding the Bouquet.

"I hope he likes these." Lilly smiled.

"I know he will Lilly." Celina smiled.

With that the two of them headed back to their house. They arrived as Celina opened the door after unlocking it.

"Daddy isn't home yet so we can wrap his presents." Lilly smiled before pausing. "Flowers can't be wrapped though."

"No but we can hidden it until it's time." Celina smiled.

"Ok." Lilly nodded.

Celina placed them under the sink for them to be hidden before she smiled, "Okay let's wrap the Music Box."

Lilly nodded. "Yeah."

A few minutes later the box was wrapped. Lilly smiled when it was wrapped.

"Okay Lilly. Daddy will be home soon, so why don't you listen to your music?" Celina smiled to her.

"Ok." Lilly nodded.

Celina helped Lilly to the Living Room as she pressed a button which started to play soothing music. Lilly smiled and listened to the music. Just then after a while the door opened as someone called, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back Yuri." Celina smiled.

"Good to be back." Yuri smiled. "Where's Lilly?"

"Listening to her music." Celina answered.

Yuri nodded walking up before asking, "Lilly?"

"Hi daddy." Lilly smiled.

"Hi Lilly. How were you doing?" Yuri smiled.

"I was doing good daddy." Lilly answered. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah I do." Yuri answered.

Lilly smiled hearing that.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Celina had gotten up early along with Lilly so they could get everything ready for Yuri's birthday. Celina placed in a Cake Dish on the table as she retrieved the finished Cake from the Oven to coat in icing.

"I wish I could help." Lilly frowned.

"Tell you what. Why don't you practice your singing?" Celina smiled.

Lilly blushed but nodded before going carefully walking into the Living Room to practice. Celina smiled as she gets to work.

* * *

_Later..._

Celina finished up on Breakfast just as Yuri walked in which she smiled, "Happy birthday honey."

"Thank you." Yuri smiled.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Celina smiled as he sat down.

"I'm feeling fine." Yuri answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Celina smiled placing his breakfast in front of him. "Lilly!"

Lilly walked in. "Yes mommy?"

"It's breakfast time. And Daddy's here." Celina smiled.

Lilly smiled hearing that. "Happy Birthday daddy."

"Thanks Lilly." Yuri smiled at that.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well that's the sequel.**

**Ulrich362: Yup.**

**bopdog111: Sorry that if you guys were expecting a duel but Ulrich had change of plans.**

**Ulrich362: Well to be more accurate we couldn't get the set-up to work, there wasn't any time for an opponent to appear. Oh well, it isn't a huge loss right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah not a big deal.**

**Ulrich362: Well... see ya in whatever comes next.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
